


Goodbye Under Different Stars

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, Death, Draudyn, M/M, Rarepair, death of a lover, killing your lover to end their suffering, subtle relationships, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: When the Empire left Insomnia, they left General Glauca in charge of retrieving the Ring of The Lucii. But when a few days past, and Ardyn cannot get in touch with the General, he realizes something is wrong and goes out to search for the man himself.What he finds was not what he was hoping for.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Goodbye Under Different Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhhh ho. Hello there! 
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of writing a DrauDyn piece, and tonight this was born. It's angsty and sad, so you've been warned.  
> I promise there will be fluffy, and smutty, DrauDyn in the future at some point. 
> 
> Enjoy~

When the Empire left Insomnia, Ardyn knew Titus, or General Glauca, was off to find the ring, cutting down whoever stood in his way to get to it. But it had been a few days since they had left. No news had come to them yet regarding the ring's whereabouts. So when Ardyn couldn’t get through to Titus, he began to worry. There was always a way to contact each other, no matter how far apart they were. 

With Aldercapt enamored by the crystal, and Besithia busy with his test subjects, Ardyn was able to slip away quietly enough to head back to the ruins of Insomnia. He had all the clearance he needed for a ship, no questions asked. No one ever dared cross the man, even if they had wanted too.

The trip was silent. Ardyn kept to himself, occasionally trying different methods to try to contact Titus with no success. The question lingered amongst his thoughts; what had happened once they left? It was one he knew would be answered soon enough, but it still simmered in the back of his mind. 

It was dusk as the ship began to descend upon Insomnia. Ardyn was glad they had left when they did. In the event that Titus had become a daemon, he would be easily found. It wasn’t the outcome he hoped for, but it was one both of them knew could potentially happen with what they had planned on doing to the city.

The airship stopped, and opened the hatch. “My my… We did a number on the city, didn’t we?” Ardyn surveyed the area, feeling a ripple flow through him from the amount of daemons that had spawned in Insomnia.

Being as attuned to the scourge as he was, Ardyn could tell what types of daemons wandered the ruined city. He could also sense when poor souls who had been wounded will be changing, and which were already in the process. Because of this, he jumped down to the top of the closest building and closed his eyes, trying to find him. 

“Titus, where are you?” Ardyn’s words whispered on the wind, but he could sense nothing of the man himself. What he did feel was the remnants of Glauca, fading away into something else. Eyes popping open, Ardyn sharply turned and jumped off in the direction that the pull was from. 

His pace quickened leap after leap, as he made bounds over the rubble until he found the man. Standing alone staring up at the sky, two kukris, and a pile of ash on the ground near him, was the remains of what once was Titus Drautos, Commander Glauca. 

Ardyn hopped down, careful not to make too sudden of movements as he walked over to the man slowly. The miasma was strong, but hadn’t fully taken over the man, likely due to the fact that Glauca was already inside of him, and prevented Titus from fully daemonizing. Ardyn stopped, and sighed.

“Oh, my love… This wasn’t the future we hoped for.” 

Slowly, Titus turned his attention to Ardyn, his face still half obscured by the mask. But Ardyn didn’t need the entire mask off to see that the man he had fallen in love with was dead. The scourge veins in his face thick and dark, his skin taking on an ash coloring, and his eyes were almost black. 

“Is there anything left in there, Titus? Is that why I found you standing all alone in the middle of your battlefield instead of roaming the streets with the others?” Ardyn closed the distance between the two of them and tilted his head as he regarded the man. 

His heart hurt. He had only felt this pain once before in his life and it was when he lost Aera. This wasn’t what they had planned for. Titus was to get the ring by any means, even if it meant killing the oracle and whoever tried to protect her. Judging by the state of things around him, that wasn’t what happened.

“My love… I am so sorry.” Ardyn sighed and let his head rest against the less armored shoulder, closing his eyes and pretending they were back in the snowy gardens in Niflheim.

 _“Ar…...dyn…..”_

Ardyn pulled back with widened eyes “So there is some of you left after all…” he whispered and cupped Titus’ exposed cheek. Titus felt cold against his warm hand, and the man turning daemon could seem to feel the difference, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed against Ardyn.

“I can end it, you know. I can take all the pain away. Glauca will be gone, and you will finally be free… Do you want that love?” Ardyn’s words came out barely a whisper. Twice now he’s had to watch the one he loved die. 

Titus opened his eyes. Recognition flashed across his face again with a nod of his head. _“Lo...ve….”_ It was all he could manage to say, before a scourge tear rolled down his cheek. 

“As I will always love you, my dear.” Ardyn gave Titus a sad smile, before leaning in to kiss the side of Titus’ mouth gently. “Goodbye, Titus.” 

Ardyn placed his hand on Titus’ chest, took a deep breath and pushed his scourge powers into the man. However, instead of finishing the daemonizing process, he pushed further. Titus’ body began to give away to the miasma, floating away into the sky, until nothing remained of the man he had fallen in love with.

In no hurry to go back to the Empire, Ardyn sat down where Titus once stood and looked up to the sky, hoping to figure out what Titus had been looking at so intently when he found him. “These aren't the stars we would look at in Niflheim my love, but I will remember these always.”

Thus Ardyn sat in the remains of the final battle, gazing at the stars with the moans of other daemons as his only company, until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. It made my heart hurt as I was writing it, which typically is a good sign that others may hurt along with me. _Mwuahahahahahahha~_
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! Comments, kudo's and sharing are much appreciated and I will love you forever with my little scourgey black heart. 
> 
> If you would like to follow me on social media, you can find me @nursexxmorphine on Twitter.


End file.
